


By The Poolside

by Mjf004



Category: Taika Waititi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Taika waititi - Freeform, Taikapaths, i had to write it, it’s so CUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjf004/pseuds/Mjf004
Summary: A short story about Taika waititi and it’s so cute and I made it for the Taikapaths out there, I see you guys lol ♡





	By The Poolside

The laws of physics seemed to fold away and disable in his presence. All her life she held that belief and worshiped it's laws. The gravity force between people exists but it's is incredibly weak and barley mentioned. She learned that in middle school and she believed and cherished that. It was proven wrong to her once, and now a man is breaking that law again.

She never felt this weird sinking feeling that was stuck like a lump in her throat. A bundle of emotions that wanted to escape her chest so badly and explode out loud. A blazing feeling that needed aiding and yet, her brain was still struggling to accept the signs. But what use did her brain had anyway, where all it did was making her life more miserable. 

It was a late night in the end of March, where Winter's winds started to fade away completely and Spring's warmth began to approach. He was sitting by the pool in his house, tempted to dip his toes in the warm water.  Joy was admiring him from afar as she cursed herself for ever having those chocking feelings him. She has been his assistant and one of his closest mates for years, living through all his ups and downs, his successes and failures. 

He had asked her to bring him a chocolate pudding cup from inside when she told him that she was going to get a glass of water. She shook her head hopelessly, wishing that the thoughts would simply shake off walked outside with both the pint and the glass in her hands. "Here you go boss." She said and she handed him the pudding. He chuckled, "Thanks."

She sat next to him and drank her water as he peeled the top back and began eating. "Are you sure I don't have anything planned out tomorrow? I feel like I'm forgetting something." He had a confused look on his face, swallowing down a spoonful of pudding. "Yes, for the fourteenth time Taika! You don't have work tomorrow." She smiled, "Seriously why is the thought of you not working worries you so much? You've been working non stop you need a break." She put the glass on the table next to them. "I don't know Joy," He finished his pudding cup and looked her in the eyes, "just give me something to do tomorrow I can't just sit at home not doing anything." She couldn't say no to him, not when he looks at her that way. "Ok then, how about I take you shopping and we head to a spa place afterwards?" She suggested, thinking at least it would be something he would enjoy. Taika smile turned to a firm line and his eyebrows knitted, "Do I look like a blonde chic to you now?" Joy couldn't help but laugh, "honestly? You do behave like one sometimes."   
He rolled his eyes and paused for a second. She knew he wouldn't miss a chance to buy new clothes, "You know I kinda need a manicure." He put on a sassy accent and admired his hands, "you really do man." They shared a laugh, that felt like warm blanket that wrapped her up. Their force of gravity was exceeding its limit and it seemed as if their laughs were forming a symphony and hearts merged into a single beating organ. 

After a short period of comfortable silence, Taika spoke again but his tone was laced with seriousness. He wasn't trying to make her laugh or say something witty he was just, Taika. The warmest heart she could feel in a room full of wolves.  
"I've always found that little light reflection of swimming pools cool, I wish I had my camera with me now." Taika said, looking at her next, anticipating a smile he loves.  
She provided that and he beamed, little wrinkles forming around his sparkly eyes. Her heart leapt again, the lump was growing larger and it was getting harder to breath. Her love and passion for him flow continuously and only gets greater with the days but she had no choice but to stay silent about it because why risk a friendship that is so pure for confessing her silly feelings?

"They even look more beautiful on your eyes," His voice was deep now, laced with honesty and not playful flirting like usual. It did make her blush and it did make it harder for her. Little did she know it was just as hard for him. Going through a number of failed relationships, he never really seemed to fit in any of them and Joy was there all along, witnessing it all. His heart was already booked for someone else but fear was always an obstacle that prevented him an endless and joyful life with her. He was absolutely sick of it. 

They studied each others eyes and allowed them to communicate. "I don't think there will ever be someone who will truly deserve you," he told her, "You're a true gem Joy." He took his eyes off, it was hard for him. But was written all over their faces, there were no words to be said or explanations to be made. He had decided that this fear had to be scattered and set on fire that night. "I'm sure there is." She managed to reply through a heavy sigh. The lump in her throat wanted to break free and the choking feeling turned into tears in her hazel eyes. The light effect the pool had was recreated accurately on her orbs.  

He noticed that, even studied the smallest moves she was doing before engaging in the conversation again. "Maybe." He said at last but his voice wasn't clear. They both looked at each other and exchanged weak smiles that reflected the equal struggle they were sharing. At that moment, she knew the gravity rule got broken. His head jerks forward but he quickly changed it into a casual move. He didn't know if it was the right thing to do but it gave him some sort of rush. He awkwardly looked at his hands and at her again, leaning slowly, eager to steal a taste of her lips. "Taik," it came out as a hot breath but he heard it as clear as ever. It was before she could say another word when he snatched the breath out of her lungs and seal their lips perfectly. A hit of dopamine ran through their veins. The kiss wasn't longer than few seconds and the pair parted apart to look at their favorite pair of eyes.   
She didn't want it to stop, it felt like an ease to her woe, healing her wounds. "Will you mind if it's me?" He asked for a permission that was already approved and all she had to do was nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it you guys. There isn’t a lot of stories for Taikita so I thought of writting this cute story :))


End file.
